Johnny Yong Bosch
Johnny Yong Bosch (born January 6, 1976) is an American actor, voice actor, and musician. He is known for portraying Adam Park in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers series. He is also known for voicing Ichigo Kurosaki/'Hollow Ichigo' in Bleach, Shiranui Genma in Naruto/Naruto Shipuuden, Sasori in Naruto Shippuuden, Kiba in Wolf's Rain and Renton Thurston in Eureka Seven/Eureka Seven AO. He other memorable roles are Itsuki Koizumi in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Vash the Stampede in Trigun, Guy Cecil in Tales of the Abyss, Lelouch Lamperouge in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Yu Narukami and Tohru Adachi in the Persona series, Guren Nash/Bravenwolf in Tenkai Knights, Yukio Okumura in Blue Exorcist, Noby Nobi in Doraemon, Artemis in the Sailor Moon series, and Yusaku Kitamura in Toradora!. He does most of his voice over work at Bang Zoom! Entertainment, Animaze, New Generation Pictures, Studiopolis, and on some occasions will travel to Dallas to record shows for Funimation. Anime Roles *5 Centimeters Per Second – Takaki Tohno *B-Daman CrossFire - Kamon Godai/Day *Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad – Yuji "Saku" Sakurai *Blood Lad - Braz D. Blood *Bleach – Ichigo Kurosaki, Hollow Ichigo, young Ichigo Kurosaki (Episode 178) *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan – Sakura Kusakabe *Blue Dragon – Bishop *Blue Exorcist – Yukio Okumura *Blue Exorcist OVA - Yukie Okumura *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo – Bo-Jiggler *Boys Be... – Tsuyoshi Ueno (Ep. 4) *Burst Angel – Akio (Ep. 18) *Cardcaptor Sakura the Movie 2: The Sealed Card – Eriol Hiiragizawa *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion series – Lelouch Vi Britannia *Darker than Black: Gaiden – Shichi/Claude *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue – Yasuki Jyonochi *Digimon Fusion - Dracomon *Doraemon – Noby (Nobita Nobi) *Durarara!! – Izaya Orihara *Durarara!! x2 - Izaya Orihara *Eureka Seven – Renton Thurston *Eureka Seven: AO – Renton Thurston *Expelled from Paradise – Frontier Setter *Fafner of the Azure – Kazuki Makabe (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Fate/zero – Ryunosuke Uryu *Freedom Project – Kazuma *Free! Eternal Summer - Makoto Tachibana *Fullmetal Alchemist – Lujon (Ep. 35) *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo – Albert de Morcerf (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Gate Keepers – Reiji Kageyama *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex – J.D. (Ep. 9) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG – Section 4 helicopter pilot (Ep. 24) *Gun Sword – Michael Garret *Gurren Lagann – Rossiu Adai *Hare+Guu – Chet (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Heat Guy J – Clair Leonelli *Here Is Greenwood – Kazuya Hasukawa (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *I'll CKBC – Hitonari Hiiragi (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *K – Saruhiko Fushimi *Kamichu! – Kenji Ninomiya *Karas – Reiji *Kekkaishi – Shouki (Ep. 38) *Kill la Kill - Shinjiro Nagita & Shiro Byakko *Knights of Sidonia - Nagate Tanikaze *Koi Kaze – Kazuya Miyauchi (Eps. 6–7, credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne series – Kirius *Last Exile – Claus Valca *Le Portrait de Petit Cossette – Eiri Kurahashi (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Let's Go! Tamagotchi – KuroMametchi *Lucky Star – Boy Student (Ep. 18), Daisuke Ono *Mars Daybreak – Gram River *Marvel Anime: Blade – Djalal (Ep. 7) *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic - Titus Alexius *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya – Itsuki Koizumi *The Melody of Oblivion – Monster King Solomon III a.k.a. Solo (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Mirage of Blaze – Kotaro Fuma *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit – Sagum *Naruto/Naruto Shippuden – Yagura/Fourth Mizukage (Three Tails Jinchuriki), Genma Shiranui, Shigure, Gen'yumaru, Sagi, Akio, Sasori, Shoseki (Shippuden Ep. 184), misc. filler characters. *Paradise Kiss – Hiroyuki Tokumori *Paranoia Agent – Yuichi Taira (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Persona 4: The Animation – Yu Narukami, Tohru Adachi (uncredited), Ameno-sagiri (uncredited) *Please Twins! – Maiku Kamishiro *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal - Artemis *Pokémon Origins – Brock *Psycho-Pass – Latent Criminal (Ep. 2) *Resident Evil: Degeneration – Additional Voices *Sailor Moon – Artemis (Viz dub) *Sailor Moon Crystal - Artemis *Samurai Champloo – Shinsuke (Ep. 7), Jogger in the Forest (Ep. 9) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 OVA - Sanada Yukimura *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 - Sanada Yukimura *Space Dandy – Johnny (Eps. 20, 26) *Space Racers - Raven *Sushi Ninja - Ikura *Stellvia – Kouta Otoyama (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Sword Art Online - Kyoji Shinkawa *Sword Art Online II - Kyouji Shinkawa *Tales of Phantasia OVA – Cress Albane *Tenjho Tenge – Masataka Takayanagi (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Tenkai Knights – Guren Nash/Bravenwolf *Texhnolyze – Takuto *The Prince of Tennis – 'Shusuke Fuji *Toradora! - Yusaku Kitamura *Trigun – Vash the Stampede *Trigun: Badlands Rumble – Vash the Stampede *The Twelve Kingdoms – Taiki/Kohri (credited as Kevin Hatcher) *Witch Hunter Robin – Haruto Sakaki *Wolf's Rain – Kiba *Yo-kai Watch - Nathan Adams Anime Movies *5 Centimeters Per Second - Takaki Toono *Akira (2001 Pioneer English version) – Shotaro Kaneda *Bleach movie 1 - Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach movie 2 - Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach movie 3 - Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach movie 4 – Ichigo Kurosaki *Blue Exorcist: The Movie – Yukio Okumura *Cardcaptor Sakura the Movie 2 The Sealed Card - Eriol Hiiragizawa *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers – Renton Thurston *Expelled from Paradise - Frontier Setter *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya – Itsuki Koizumi *Trigun: Badlands Rumble – Vash the Stampede *Sengoku Basara: The Last Party - Sanada Yukimura * Salior Moon Super S Black Dream Hole - Artemis *Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice - Artemis *Sailor Moon R: Promise of the Rose - Artemis *Stand By Me Doraemon - Nobita Nobi Video Games *.hack//G.U. Vol. 1//Rebirth - Kuhn *.hack//G.U. Vol. 3//Redemption - Kuhn *.hack//G.U. Vol. 2//Reminisce - Kuhn & NeroNero *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War - Hans Grimm/Archer *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star - Delta Lanthonoir *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel - Tatsumi *Atelier Escha and Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky - Awin Sidelet *Baten Kaitos Origins - Poruko/Ven *Binary Domain - Kurosawa *Bleach Shattered Blade - Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach Soul Resurreccion - Ichigo Kurosaki *Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair - Hajime Hinata *Devil May Cry 4 - Nero *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice - Almaz von Almandine Adamant *Dissidia Final Fantasy - Firion *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy - Firion *Dynasty Warriors 8 - Zhang Bao *Eternal Sonata - Fugue *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon - Seto *Gods Eater Burst - Kota Fujiki *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - Dragon Knight & Onyx *Killer is Dead - Tokio & Mondo (Kid) *Magna Carta 2 - Juto & Elgar *Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy - Puni Taro *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Zero *Mimana Iyar Chronicle - Crais Sewell *Mortal Kombat X - Kung Jin *Naruto Shippuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Sasori *Naruto Shippuuden Legends: Akatsuki Rising - Sasori *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 - Genma Shiranui *Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - Sasori *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Impact - Sasori *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Sasori *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 - Sasori, Genma Shiranui & Yagura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations - Sasori *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution - Sasori & Yagura *Persona 4: Arena - Yu Narukami *Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax - Yu Narukami & Tohru Adachi *Persona 4: Golden - Yu Narukami & Tohru Adachi *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Yu Narukami *Rune Factory: Frontier - Raguna *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - Shinjiro Taiga *Samurai Warriors 3 - Yukimura Sanada *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes - Sanada Yukimura *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Yu Narukami & Tohru Adachi *Soul Calibur V - Xiba *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Torian Cadera *Suikoden V - Prince Freyjadour Falenas & Nick *Summon Night: Twin Age - Aldo *Super Street Fighter 4 - Yang *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - Emil Castagnier *Tales of the Abyss - Guy Cecil *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle - Guren Nash/Bravenwolf *The Awakened Fate Ultimatum - Shin Kamikaze *The Last Remnant - Rush Sykes *The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky - Joshua Bright *Transformers War For Cybertron - Bumblebee *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Zero *Ultra Street Fighter 4 - Yang *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria - Kraad, Masato, Roland, Seluvia, & Xehnon *Warriors Orochi - Yukimura Sanada Quotes Knownable Roles *'Ichigo Kurosaki' in Bleach *'Hollow Ichigo' in Bleach *'Renton Thurston' in Eureka Seven/Eureka Seven AO *'Kiba' in Wolf's Rain *'Sasori' in Naruto Shippuuden *'Shiranui Genma' in Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden *'Yu Narukami' in Personal 4: the animation *'Yagura' the Fourth Mizukage in Naruto Shippuuden *'Yukio Okumura' in Blue Exorcist *'Itsuki Koizumi' in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *'Vash the Stampede' in Trigun *'Izaya Orihara' in Durarara *'Lelouch Vi Britannia' in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion *'Sakura Kusakabe' in Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan *'Yuji "Saku" Sakurai' in Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad *'Maiku Kamishiro' in Please Twins *'Masataka Takayanagi' in Tenjho Tenge *'Shusuke Fuji' in The Prince of Tennis *'Claus Valca' in Last Exile *'Adam Park' in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Trivia Gallery